


Hopelessly Devoted to You

by GinnyCycle



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eliza POV, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyCycle/pseuds/GinnyCycle
Summary: Eliza is in love with Aaron and everyone knows except for him. They've been friends for so long now that Eliza never plans on telling him. Besides, he's been in a relationship with Theo for years and they're as solid as ever. But Aaron's about to get some big news, will this change things?





	Hopelessly Devoted to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've finally written something else for my favorite Hamilton couple. This story is vaguely inspired by real life so I hope you enjoy it. I don't have a beta so all errors you see are mine. Sorry about that, I read through it a few times before posting but mistakes happen. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

**A. Burr: Hey E, can we meet a little sooner, like in 20 min?**  
**Easy E: Of course, is everything ok?**  
**A. Burr: Uhh, maybe. I don't know. I'll tell you more when we see each other**  
**Easy E: K**

When I got to the café, Aaron was already there with a cappuccino and an americano in front of him on the table. He didn't look well, I haven't seen him look this distressed since college. I walked up to the table and sat down in front of the americano. 

"Hey, Aaron. What's up? Your texts were questionable at best." When Aaron looked up he seemed dazed. Like I just broke a spell by talking to him. 

"Hey. I'm, yeah, I'm not doing well. Theo left me this morning." His voice was rough, a sure sign that he'd been crying at some point. 

"What? What happened? Did she just leave or did she tell you why? You're crazy about each other." 

"No, she told me why but the reason is beyond bullshit. You know how Theo is allergic to our dogs?" I nodded. 

"Well, her allergies have been getting worse lately and today she just blew up about it. She started talking about giving up the dogs." I couldn't believe it. 

"Giving them up! But you guys treat Teddy and Kennedy like your kids, that's insane!" 

"Right! I understand she's allergic, but that's a little extreme. I even told her we wouldn't get and I wouldn't even ask for any more. She wasn't having it. She told me she was leaving until 'I got my priorities in order.'" Aaron rolled his eyes and used air quotes at the end of his sentence. He was right, her reason is beyond bullshit. There's obviously something going on with Theo, and it goes beyond the dogs. I just want Aaron to be happy, I love him. More than I should, I always have. 

"So, that was it? She yelled and then was out the door?" I took a sip of my americano, still processing what I was just told. 

"No, at first I offered to leave and let her stay in the apartment. I would go stay with Hamilton and Laurens with the dogs or something. She quickly told me how stupid that was because the apartment was covered in dog hair and dander. I felt so bad because I wasn't thinking. I guess I was so upset that I wasn't thinking. Then she packed her bag and left. I don't even know where she went." The fact that Aaron didn't know where Theo went seemed to be the most troubling to him. 

"Oh my god. I know you aren't okay but will you be?" Aaron nodded slowly, staring down into his untouched cappuccino. 

"Yeah, I don't think she'll be gone that long. It was a simple argument that got out of hand." It was like he was talking more to himself than to me. I don't think this has anything to do with the dogs but I can't offer up any other reason. 

"I'm sure. You guys always work it out." And if they don't, I'll still be here.

* * *

"It's been two weeks, two fucking weeks and she's still gone." Aaron and I are hanging out again. Drunk like we haven't been since college. We were at Alex and John's place, Angie and her John were there as well. 

"She'll come back. She'd be crazy not to." I slur at him, waving my cup a little too emphatically. Angie and Laurens shake their heads at me. 

"I don't know. We've barely even texted since she's been gone." In the background Alex started drunkenly warbling 'Since You Been Gone' by Kelly Clarkston. 

"Alex!" Angie yelled, and walked over to him, probably to scold him for being inappropriate. John Church is overly amused by Alexander and walks over to give him a high five. 

"Aaron. I'm going to let you in on a little secret, because I love you. Theo is probably waiting for you. I know she's not the damsel in distress type but obviously she has something more than allergies on her mind and that's what she's trying to escape from, not you. Do you know where she is right now?" Aaron nodded. 

"You should go get her. She probably just wants you to show how much you love her. What are you waiting for?" My heart hurt, but you can't keep true love apart. I might as well help them stay together. I may regret this is the morning but I never had a chance anyway. 

"You're right. I'll go now." Aaron tried to leave immediately but Angie makes him sit back down and calls a Lyft, no one trusts him drunk on the subway. After he was settled in his car I sighed. I went back to the couch and slumped down in the middle of it. 

"Eliza, are you okay?" John Laurens, my truest friend I'm not related to, came over to me and wrapped one arm around my shoulder pulling me in for a hug. 

"Yeah, fine. Of course." I didn't look at him. If I did he would see right through my lie, not that I thought I was very convincing anyway. Angie sat down on the other side of me and sighed. 

"E, you need to get over him. He's been in that relationship since you met him and got married not long after." Thank you, Angie, for stating the obvious. That's exactly what I need right now. 

"I know, trust me I know. I'll get over it. I will. It's just hard when we hang out so often. And it doesn't help that he's so fantastic. I know time apart would help but I can't lose my best friend over this. What if we stop seeing each and he realizes he doesn't need me as a friend?" 

"Eliza!" Angie sounded surprised, I guess she thought I was closer to getting over Aaron than I really am. 

"Sorry, sorry. I know that kind of thinking doesn't help." But what can I do when I'm certain it's true? 

"No it doesn't. Have you even tried seriously dating someone else?" I tell Angie about every date I've been on, she, of all people, should know that I am trying. 

"Yeah, what happened to Jondré?" I laughed at that, only Laurens would come up with a name like that for John André. 

"First, Jondré is a terrible nickname." Laurens laughed too. 

"Do you know how many other Johns we know? We could form our own gang." That would be amazing, a gang of Johns. I can see their matching leather jackets now. 

"Fair enough. Second, nothing happened with Jondré. We hung out. It was great, he sketched me. We have a lot in common, the same sort of humor. It was all very cute and everything I should want. I do want, I just..." 

"Don't want it with him?" Laurens sounded a bit disappointed but he always understands me. 

"Is it wrong?" 

"It's not wrong, but it's not healthy either." Angie was right, she's always right but it's not just a switch I can turn off. 

"I know. I know. I just have these unrealistic ideas in my head that one day he'll look over and realize he made a mistake." I sounded desperate to even my own ears. John pulled me closer and rubbed my shoulder a bit. 

"I'm so sorry, E." Angie sounded like she wanted to cry, but I don’t deserve her tears. Not over this. 

"Yeah, I know. It's just one of those things. There was a time when all the feelings went away, you know? For about a year. When he was out of grad school and I was finishing my last year of undergrad. We weren't talking a lot because we weren't taking classes together and life got in the way, a natural drifting apart. I rarely thought about him then, only giving him the briefest thoughts when something reminded me of him." I won't say I was happier then, but I didn't hurt as much. 

"What changed?" 

"Out of the blue, Aaron invited me over. I don't know what I thought was going to happen but I was so excited, all of those butterfly feelings came rushing back. I felt like I was going to the eighth grade dance. When I got to his place, Theo was there and it was just the three of us. Apparently he wanted his 'two favorite girls' to meet and get to know each other. After dinner he left to 'get some more wine.' After 30 minutes we knew it was a set up. The worst part is that I really like Theodosia. She's perfect, beautiful, confident, and well-read. By the time Aaron got back, I was a little bit in love with Theo too. Why would I want to break up a couple that obviously perfect for each other?" I began to cry. What else could I do? There's nothing I can do to change what's happened and honestly, I don't know if I want to anymore. 

"Oh, sweetie." Angelica sounded like her heart was breaking too and I felt bad. My stupid problems were making life worse for someone else. 

"No, I know. I'll get over him. I have to, because I can't lose him as a friend and I don't want him to be uncomfortable." I stood up from the couch, shaking John's arm off of my shoulder. I found my purse and headed for the door. 

"Eliza." Angie might have wanted to say more but I didn't give her the opportunity. 

"Don't. I'm working on it, and one day soon this will all seem so silly. I've got to go. I have work in the morning." And with that I left. I waited until I was about a block away before I called a car. I had to make sure no one tried to follow me out.

* * *

Aaron called the next day, I picked up right away like I always do. 

"Eliza it worked!" His voice was so much happier, more alive, than it had been since Theo left. 

"What worked?" I don't really remember what happened last night but I know Aaron left early and I left a little bit after that. I think I was crying, otherwise I slept really roughly because my pillowcase was covered in makeup. 

"Last night! You told me to go get Theo. Ask her to tell me what was really going on." So it was definitely crying. 

"Oh, how did it go?" My voice was strained from a cocktail consisting of the hangover, lack of sleep, and overwhelming emotion. 

"Fantastic! Amazing! You were right she had something else on her mind." Yay, I was right. I'm always right when I don't want to be. 

"Can I ask what?" I was on the verge of tears, I had a really bad feeling about what was coming next. 

"Of course, you're my best friend. She's pregnant! Can you believe it? Me, a father." Wow, there it is. The point of no return has finally arrived. Any feelings I had for Aaron need go away, any opportunity I had was gone. 

"Congratulations! Wow, I'm so happy for you both. Relay the message to Theo would you, I have to get ready for work." I need to get off of the phone but I'm not going to work. I'm calling in sick today, heartbreak is a kind of sick. 

"Oh, yeah. Of course. I didn't check the time. I need to call up the others and let them know anyway. Alex will already be upset I told you first." I laughed through the pain, Alex has a way of making everything about him. 

"Yeah he will. I'll leave you to it. Congrats again, Aaron." Aaron's always wanted to be a dad and now he has the chance. 

"Thank you. See you on Wednesday for coffee?" I smiled despite not being in the mood to. 

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world." 

"Alright. Bye, Liza." Aaron sounded just as warm as he always did but this time the butterflies in my stomach felt more like razor blades. 

"See ya." 

Well, this is it, the beginning of the end. Soon Aaron won't even have time to get coffee on Wednesdays. At least his absence will give me an opportunity to patch up the parts of my heart that were broken by him a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I feel like the summary was kind of misleading but I couldn't think of anything else, so sorry about that. I think I wanted the ending bit to be a bit different but nothing else I wrote felt right. Aaron and Theo's dogs are named after presidents, Teddy for Theodore Roosevelt and Kennedy for JFK. I just thought it would be cute. As always feel free to drop a comment, especially if you noticed any errors. I hope y'all have a lovely day/night/week, whenever you're reading this!! <3!


End file.
